


Not Just a Secret Anymore

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: A special secret series [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Multi, Other, Trans Male Character, Trans Naegi Komaru, Trans Naegi Makoto, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: His hair is cut, his uniform is changed, and his chest is flattened.Now all that’s left to do is come out.~Or, Makoto comes out to his class
Relationships: Class 78 & Naegi Makoto
Series: A special secret series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078301
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Not Just a Secret Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something short and nice!! So here!!

Makoto gulped and tugged on the strings of his hoodie. He went to tuck his hair behind his ear, before remembering he had cut it that morning. After a horrible breakdown at four in the morning, he had woken his sister, Komaru, up and shoved a pair of scissors in her direction. After cutting and chopping for an hour or so, they finally got Makoto’s hair short and even, if a bit spiky. 

Now, he was free from his god awful long hair, but he was faced with another problem.

It had taken much longer than expected to clean up all of the hair in the bathroom, and Makoto was late. He stared at the door for classroom 78-A. He looked so different than the previous week. For one, his hair was short, but he had found a roll of ace bandages and had taped his chest flat. He knew about the risks but… it was better than nothing.

And finally, he and his sister swapped uniforms. The brown blazer felt solid and good on his shoulders. It was a bit tight, since his sister was a smaller build than he was (she was stiller taller though, phooey), but also because he had forced his comfort hoodie under the blazer as well.

And now he was standing in front of the door to his classroom.

_Just go in, re-introduce yourself, and sit down. It will be fine. Kyoko and Hina won’t mind, they’re very accepting people._

Makoto took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked in.

It only took seconds for everyone to start staring at him.

Makoto’s face started to burn up but he forced himself into a bow.

“M-my name is…is Naegi Makoto. I-I hope we can still get along.” He stood up straight again and looked across the room.

The class was silent. 

_Stupid. They’d never accept you. Why did you think this was a good idea? They’re probably going to throw you out of Hope’s Peak now-_

“Ah-!” A weight fell against him and Makoto stumbled a bit. He looked down and saw that Hina was hugging him.

“K- Makoto! That’s such an awesome name!” Hina stuttered out, grinning up at him.

“Ah, heheh…” Makoto blushed more and started to put his arms around Hina when Mondo started to clap and cheer for him. Soon, the whole class was clapping and cheering. 

Makoto was stunned for a moment before laughing, hugging Hina tightly back. He looked up again and saw Kyoko smiling from her desk, clapping as well. Byakuya was feigning boredom, but he was still clapping softly with the rest of them.

Taka stood by Celeste, Mondo, Chihiro, and Hifumi, smiling broadly at his classmate. Toko looked confused, a bit disgusted, but she joined the clapping when Byakuya kicked her leg. Junko’s hollers were the loudest, and most annoying. She was saying some things to Mukuro, something about clothes, makeup, probably planning some odd makeover for Makoto. 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to it.

Leon and Sayaka were clapping from their corner, Sayaka jumping from foot to foot as she took in her classmate’s appearance. Sakura met Makoto’s eyes and gave him a smile and a nod.

Makoto felt like he could cry happily. He hugged Hina tighter and grinned.

He was...okay


End file.
